1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to devices and methods for facilitating the fusing of bone structures and more particularly the fusing together of adjacent vertebral bodies or bone structures.
2. Background of the Invention
Technical literature and patent documents disclose a number of devices and methods for fusing bones together. One such device which has proven to be successful is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,740, entitled "V-THREAD FUSION CAGE AND METHOD OF FUSING A BONE JOINT," which patent has been assigned the present assignee and which patent is incorporated herein by reference. The referenced patent discloses a fusion cage which is preferably cylindrical and has a thread formed as part of the external cylindrical surface. The fusion cage defines an internal cavity and apertures through the wall of the cage which communicate the external cylindrical surface with the internal cavity. The apertures are formed in the valleys of the thread. Normally two such cages are used to stabilized and fuse together adjacent vertebral bodies or bone structures.
In practice, using a posterior approach, a patient's vertebral bone structures are exposed and degenerate disk material located between the vertebral bone structures is removed. A threaded tap is used to tap a complementary thread in the upper and lower vertebral bone structures preparatory to the insertion of the above fusion cage. Once such tapping has been accomplished, using an introduction tool, the fusion cage is screwed into the space between the adjacent vertebral bone structures. The thread bites into the bone of the upper and lower vertebral bone structures, stabilizing the bone structures, and preventing the fusion cage from working out of this position due to patient movement. Generally two such fusion cages are applied using this technique. Once the two implants have been positioned, then bone growth inducing substances, such as bone chips, are packed into the internal cavity of the fusion cages. These bone growth inducing substances come into immediate contact with the bone from the vertebral bone structures which project into the internal cavity through the apertures. Such projection of bone is due to the fact that the apertures are formed in the valleys of the external thread of the fusion cage. Such immediate bone to bone contact between the vertebral bone structures and the bone pack within the fusion cages results in more rapid propagation of bone cells between the adjacent vertebral bone structures and thus a more rapid fusion of the adjacent vertebral bone structures.
It is to be understood that in the above method, bone growth inducing substances can be prepacked into the cages before the cages are implanted between the vertebral body structures.